User blog:TechnoViking/Viking vs Ninja (Fight)
NOTE: I know this isnt how it's normally done, but this just to make thing easier on me. The Viking enters a clearing with tall grass surrounded by forrests. There is one lone tree near the center that stands out pround and tall. Something is odd and the Viking can tell, it's as though some unseen foe is keeping a piercing glance on him. With shield raised he slowly begins to trek across the clearing. The Ninja waits in silence the lone tree in the field. His form is broken up by his black suit and the branch of the tree. His heart is pounding as his foe draws ever nearer to his kill range. He slowly draws his three shuriken,waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Then the moment presents itself, with three quick whips he hurls the throwing stars with all his might and his apparently unarmoured foe. All three his their mark two pierce through the linen but do not stike and fall harmlessly to the ground, the third bounces off his helmet. Shocked by this turn of events the Ninja does not understand how this man is unharmed, but worst of all he has revealed himself and done no damage. The Viking is slightly shocked, he was struck three times by an unseen adversary, but lucky the blows did not pierce his armor. Then he spots his enemy hidding in the tree yards from him, he draws his long bow and fires an arrow at his target. The Ninja dodges at the last moment, but the arrow struck the tree with a resounding thud letting him know just how powerful the shots were and driving home the point he must not be hit. The Viking fires another arrow, and the Ninja dodges once more but the edge of the tip grazes his calf drawing blood. Knowing this must end quickly the Ninja draws his Kusarigama just as his much larger enemy lets out a ferious battle cry and charges. Quickly think the Ninja swings the heavy ball at the Viking. Raising his shield the blows glances off, retracking he swings and trys to ensnare is foe once more, this time he mets with success. The chain wraps around his neck, he tries to choke him before he can react. But the Viking drops his sword and shield and is able to wrap his dominate arm around; the chain and pull giving room the breath, he pulls and easyly begins to overpower his smaller enemy. With chain pull tight the Viking quickly draws his Seax and brings it down on the chain breaking it. The Ninja charges hoping to end the fight with his sythe before his enemy can recover. But as he brings it down to strike the Viking violently swings his seax causing the Ninja to jump back. He swings again after he reclaims his shield. The swift assassign dogdes again, but this time the Seax embeds itself deep in the trunk of the tree they had ben fighting under. The Ninja swings at the momentarily stuck man with scyth but the Viking brings the shield up and catches the weapon, and with twist opens his enemy to attack. The Ninja responds before the Viking can strike with the black egg, crushing it and hurling it into his enemies face. With a loud yell of pain the Viking momentarily back down, giving the Ninja room to put some distanc ebetween his and this giant foe. As he retreats he turns and pulls out his dart gun, he aims for the eyes and fires. The Viking regains his sight in time to he the Ninja fire something at him and raie his shield and hear a small thud on it, and looks only to find a small dart. The dosent think about it though. He sheaths his sword and picks up his axe and gives pursuit. After a short time of chasing through the woods he isnt able to find his attackers. He stops for a moment, and then suddenly from the dark a black blur charges out with flash and a shining steel blade. The Viking drops his axe and reacks for his sword as he blocks with his shield. He easily blocks the forst blow but they keep coming swifter and more violently. He swings bckand the Ninja paries the powerfull blow. They trade blows for a short time, until the Ninja see an opening and swings with all him might across the stomach of the Viking. In shock the Viking drops his sword and shield and falls to his knees breathin hard. Seeing his chane to end this battle, the Ninja quickly jumps behind his foe. With one powerful thrust he brings the Viking down. His pride in his victory is clear and gets ready to silently leave, until he notices somethings wrong. His blade has not pierced the skin of his target. Then with speed surprsing for a man of his size, the Viking reachs out and grabs his shield with boths hands and quickly turns around and smashes the broad side against the side of the Ninja's head. While the Ninja is stunned the Viking grabs his Dane axe, and heafts it into both hands. He swing at the side of his enemy who blocks with his blade, but the force of the blow unsteadies him. The Viking raises the Axe far over his head and brings the blade crashing down. Once again the Ninja blokes the blow but this time the Viking struck with such force his blade is shattered. Then the Viking reachs out and catches the Ninja by the back of the leg with his axes beard and pulls his feet from under him causing him to fall on his back. The Ninja tries to stand back up but is met by the tip of the beared axe head, which puches through his stomach causing him to fall to his back for the final time. He looks up to the man towering over him axe held in one hand, fear is clear in the Ninja's eyes. The Viking raises his axe up with both hands, and lets out a battle cry and bring the axe down on the Ninja's skull cleaving it in two. After a short moment of breathing he kicks the body and lets out a victorious roar. WINNER:Viking Experts opinion: The Viking was bigger ,stronger,had better armor and struduier weapons, all these factors together made this hte Viking's fight to lose. Category:Blog posts